


The Best of an Unfortunate Situation

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had hoped to never see Colonel Phillips ever again. And, sure enough, he wasn't telling her anything she wanted to hear. But maybe this wouldn't be quite so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of an Unfortunate Situation

“Miss Lewis, may I see you in my office?” Darcy looked up to see Daniel poking his head out of his office door and looking right at her. The blinds were drawn down over his window, but from the expression on his face and his tone this didn't exactly look like one of those times he was going to have her sit on his desk so he could eat her out. That hadn't happened during normal business hours, anyway, too many people around to gossip about it.

She was very aware of the eyes on her as she got to her feet and went over to what turned out to be a very full office. In addition to Daniel, Peggy was in there. And Howard for some reason. More remarkably, Colonel Phillips and Tim were there too, the office was feeling a little crowded.

Colonel Phillips she would have been perfectly happy to never see again, but she went over and stretched up to give Tim a hug. “Hi! What are you doing here?”

He gestured to the Colonel. “Morita says to say hi.” She pointedly did _not_ look at Daniel. Jim was a nice guy and did things with his tongue that were probably illegal in at least six states. He'd made her stay in her cellar a lot more bearable.

“Agent Lewis,” Colonel Phillips started.

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him, hands coming up to rest on her hips. “Oh, it's Agent again, is it? I thought we were pretending that had never happened.” That was officially what was going on. She was pretty sure she'd been redacted from _all_ of the SSR's paperwork, even though it had made trying to make a life for herself postwar a little more difficult. Or a lot more difficult.

The Colonel was a man of a truly impressive scowl, but Howard was hiding his smile behind his hand.

The door opened again and Thompson came in, glancing around at everyone as he closed the door behind him. “Sorry, I was in an interrogation. What'd you do now, Carter?” he asked, and Darcy sighed.

“Agent Lewis, we recently intercepted this message.” The Colonel produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

She squinted down at the tiny writing, her brain automatically picking through the code. Of course they hadn't bothered to decode it for her. Nice. _The witch is in New York_ . “Oh.” Well _that_ was no good. She handed it over to Peggy, whose mouth set into a grim line as she read it.

Daniel was looking at her with his eyebrows raised in question. She sighed. “World War II was mandatory study material when I was in high school, and I retained some of it and helpfully supplied that information to, um...” She waved her hand to Colonel Phillips. “Rather than suspecting the truth, Hitler decided that I was a witch and needed to be found at all costs.”

“We believe Hydra got ahold of that info,” Tim said, all traces of warmth gone from his face.

“Yeah.” Great. Of course they had. Most of Hydra had come out of the Nazis. “Well, I can't stay at the house anymore.” Darcy met Peggy's eyes, and the other woman nodded. It would have been fine it was just Peggy there, Peggy was more than capable of taking care of herself. But Angie was _not_ , and there was no way Darcy was going to endanger Peggy's girlfriend. “And if you even think about shoving me in a cellar again, you and I are gonna have words.” Darcy folded her arms and glared up at the Colonel. There was no way. That had been fucking miserable.

Okay, so it had technically been the basement of the base they'd been in. Her access to things like _outside_ and _people_ was very limited. But Peggy had found out and had made things more bearable for her. Her basement had ended up being something like a social hub for the Howling Commandos, who were more than happy to entertain a woman who swore like a trucker and played poker better than half of them did. And she knew it was for her own safety, but...

“Probably would be pretty easy to get some of the guys to come keep an eye on you.” Tim's expression was serious as he looked down at Darcy. “We'd just need somewhere to stay.”

She was sure he probably could. All things considered, that was probably one of the better solutions. Except... “Which would work right up until you had to deploy again.” Because they were busy guys, and there was still a lot of shit going on over in Europe that they had their hands in. “I appreciate it, though.”

“That's the general idea,” Phillips said, pulling her very begrudging attention back towards him. “Keep someone with you at all times, keep you safe until we find out more about what's going on.”

“Someone?” Darcy raised her eyebrows. She cast a suspicious look over in Thompson's direction. _Someone_. And as far as she knew, Thompson hadn't been included in the list of people who knew she was from the future, so why _else_ would he be in the room?

“It'll be the three of us.” Daniel's face was pretty calm, but she could see the lines of stress around his eyes. He was worried for her. She kinda wanted to go to him and share a mutually comforting hug, but this was just the wrongest time.

“Which three?” She was fairly certain she knew. Tim would have to go back to the guys, Howard was a _genius_ but really was more of a lover than a fighter, and Colonel Phillips certainly had better things to do with his time.

“Agent Carter, Agent Thompson, and myself.” His dark eyes were fixed on hers.

“Okay, you and Peggy I get. Peggy's a fucking badass and you're, like, pretty fucking capable. But this asshole...” She gestured to Thompson, her other hand resting on her hip again. “He's a misogynistic dickbag, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me.” Not to mention that she didn't really want to be in the same room as him.

Tim's mouth was a wide grin under his mustache. “Oh, I've missed you, Darcy.”

Thompson looked like he was formulating a protest, his eyebrows drawn together saying that he wasn't happy, but Daniel sighed and answered before he could get there. “I trust him.”

Well, fuck. Because if it wasn't him, they were probably going to have to send someone from another SSR branch that would probably have the very same qualities. Welcome to the '40s. At least she _knew_ Thompson, that had to count for something. It was her turn to let out a sigh, and her shoulders slumped a little as she nodded her agreement. Yeah. “Okay, but am I staying in your office for the next few weeks?” Because while that idea had its perks, the room didn't have things like, you know, a bed.

“That's where I come in.” Howard was smiling at her and looking entirely too pleased with himself.

She looked at him for a second. Of course it was. Because Howard owned property all over, like, everywhere. Somewhere he had to have a suitable place for her to be squirreled away for _a while_. However long that was going to be. Ugh. “It can't be your cellar.” Because not only the whole locked in the cellar thing, but he'd actually had basically all of his research stolen _out of his vault_.

“No. You'll go about your day as you usually do, and then after work someone will drive you to a secure location.” There was that word again, _someone_. Colonol Phillips was drawing himself up like he did when he was done speaking and it was time for him to get the fuck on. Darcy was entirely _too_ familiar with that particular body language. Not that she was complaining. No, she wouldn't be upset to see the back of Daniel's office door close behind him.

He was leaving, though. There were a lot of, “Colonel,” from everyone else in the room and officious nods from him, and then Colonel Phillips was gone.

Darcy made a face at the door, and she felt Tim's arm brush against her shoulder as he shook with a silent chuckle. “Did he really have to come here for that?” she muttered, mostly to herself. Tim dropped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a commiserating squeeze.

“Okay.” She looked around the room, particularly at the three people who would be watching her? Babysitting? Guard duty? Ugh. Whatever. “So who's up tonight?” Because if it was Thompson, she was going to work as late as she possibly could get away with.

“I am.” Daniel sat himself down in his chair, resting his crutch against the wall behind him where he'd be able to grab it easily when he got up again. Which was good news. She'd been hoping it would be him. They couldn't show any sort of open affection to each other at work, and she still just kinda really wanted to hold him. That would be a lot easier if he was going to be staying the night with her.

“I'm sorry, Miss Lewis, but aren't you worried?” She looked over at Thompson at his question, everyone did, and he seemed a little taken aback to suddenly be the center of attention. “About your reputation, I mean. Spending the night somewhere with unmarried men.”

Tim was laughing again, although he didn't bother trying to keep it down quite so much. He squeezed her shoulders again, but he didn't say anything.

“Uh, no. My reputation is probably the last thing I'm worried about.” Her eyebrows went up faintly as she looked at Thompson. “Although... There was that one time someone lied and said we'd fucked. I told everyone he had a tiny dick and was horrible in bed. I'm pretty sure he didn't get laid until he left college.” Hopefully that was enough to stop him from doing anything similar if that's where his question had been going.

She turned her attention up to Tim. “Are you sticking around for a bit?”

“Yeah.” He looked at her for a second, mouth moving up into a grin again. “Give me a chance to win back some of my money.”

* * *

 

After work that night, and Darcy didn't feel any compunction to hurry up and finish because Daniel worked later than she did sometimes, they ended up at Howard's “safehouse,” which turned out to be a small underground storage facility that had been more-or-less turned into a bunker. But it was outfitted pretty well, the bed looked comfortable and there was already food in the fridge for them. Mr. Jarvis had probably taken care of that.

Darcy sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up to watch Daniel poking around the contents of the kitchenette. “Well, it's underground. At least I'll be able to get out and see the sun every day.” Daniel didn't say anything, and Darcy eyed him for a second. “What's wrong?”

“You didn't tell me you knew the Howling Commandos.” It wasn't an accusation, not really, but he didn't exactly look comfortable with the prospect.

“Yeah, sure. I mean I'm not Peggy, but they helped me keep my sanity.” She let out a long sigh. “I know it was for my protection, but during the war I was basically locked in a basement. Even when they needed to pick my brain about something, it was always them coming down into my basement to ask me questions. The Howling Commandos would smuggle me outside sometimes before I told Colonel Phillips that he needed to work something out so that I wasn't imprisoned all the time. I was a pain in his ass.” She was proud of it, too.

“I've just been thinking how much I don't know about you.” Daniel was leaning back against the counter, his hands braced on the surface behind him.

“Right.” Darcy got to her feet, her heels clicking against the concrete floor as she moved over to him. She rested her hands against his chest, looking up into his face. “I don't like talking about the war because other than a few bright spots, it was basically the worst experience of my life. And if I started talking about how Coulson _still_ has my fucking iPod, and my favorite DVD, and how much I missed WiFi, you wouldn't have a clue what I was talking about.” She'd tried a couple of times, but it always turned into a conversation about the advances in technology and science.

He seemed to consider that. His hands came to settle loosely on her hips as he looked down at her. They stood in silence for a little bit, and then his eyes flicked around the room. “Do you want me to sleep in the chair?” There was a comfortable-looking stuffed chair over in the little living room area.

“Fuck no. That's now Thompson's chair of exile. Why would you sleep in the chair when there's a perfectly good bed just over there?” She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. “Although I've been told I talk in my sleep sometimes.” He'd actually told her that just this past weekend.

His face relaxed into a smile, the lines of stress easing away from his eyes for the first time since he'd called her into his office. He ducked his head towards her for another kiss, lingering until they were wrapped up in each other, tongues dancing together.

Darcy slipped away, taking a couple of steps backwards. Her hand dropped until she was closing her fingers around his. “Why don't we get ready for bed?” They'd had food brought to them at the office, and while there was a radio and probably other things to do for entertainment, she knew what she would much rather be doing. “I'll rub your shoulders, you've been a ball of stress all day.”

Daniel nodded, letting her lead him away from the counter and towards the bed. “It's not every day someone tells your that there's a pretty serious effort out to have your girl killed.”

“You know, the past little while that I've been working here has actually been the first time that there wasn't some sort of threat to kidnap me or kill me. Like, the whole war thing, but before that it was Hydra. And aliens. Lots of aliens.” Darcy nodded. But really, the annual alien invasion of Earth had been a little much. “They stuck me in a basement then too. Well, secret research facility, whatever.” She thought for a second, making a face. “I guess kidnapping and protective custody is a strong tradition for SHIELD.” He laughed at that.

When they got to the bed, she crawled onto it on her knees and patted the edge of it. “Come sit down.”

He paused long enough to unbutton his shirt and pull it and the sleeveless white undershirt underneath off, laying down across the foot of the bed. Then he lowered himself down to sit right at the edge, and she shifted until she was behind him, her thighs bracketing his hips. “This would go better with some kind of oil, but I'll do my best.”

“Stark might have something somewhere.” His shoulders slumped a little as he visibly relaxed in front of her.

She rested her hands on his shoulders for a second before working her fingers against him. “Are you kidding? Of course he does. But having actually met Howard, I'll pass, thanks.”

Darcy worked his shoulders until they started to loosen, digging in her thumbs and circling them as he made quiet noises of pain and contentment. “You're so good at this.” He sounded relaxed.

“I have yet to meet a scientist who cares about proper posture when they're all caught up in sciencing.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips across the back of his neck, right under the short, dark hairs. “I got a lot of practice.”

Her hands slid down over his shoulders, down his chest until her breasts were pressed up against his back. She leaned forward and let her lips close over the top curve of his ear. “I guess if I'm going to be stuck underground, there are worse people I could be spending it with.”

“Like Thompson?” His dry tone made him smile.

“Like Thompson. Only...” She nipped at the shell of his ear and he shifted back against her, his hands sliding up her forearms. “I don't think I'll be doing this with Thompson.”

“He probably won't be coming here too often. He'll mostly be keeping an eye on you at work because while I trust him, Peggy is a far better agent than he is.” And of course, Daniel would be too busy during the day.

“Mmm, she really is.” Darcy nipped at his earlobe, drawing it into her mouth.

He shifted again, his hands closing over her upper arms. “What are the chances Stark'll have rubbers in here?”

She let his ear slip free, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she giggled. “I'm pretty sure you'll have an easier time finding those than, like, coffee. On the off chance he _doesn't_ , though, I still have my purse.”

“I guess it's good to be prepared.” He was a little iffy about a woman carrying her own prophylactics, but he always let it go.

She brushed a kiss against the side of his neck. “Why don't I go and get my teeth brushed and hunt down some contraceptives and you get yourself comfortable?” Because Daniel was still a bit skittish about his prosthetic, as though actually getting a good look at it or him taking it off would make her suddenly realize that she didn't want to be spending all this naked time with him.

There was a door to a separate room that could really only be a bathroom, and she went over to it, turning the handle and stepping inside. It was a small bathroom, of course. There was a tub, a toilet, and a pedestal sink with a medicine cabinet above it. Investigating the medicine cabinet revealed what looked like new toothbrushes and some toothpaste. And condoms, of course, because Howard was definitely a prepared kinda guy.

By the time she stepped back out of the bathroom Daniel had settled himself in bed, the bedspread pulled up to his waist. Howard had made a brand new prosthetic for him that he said pinched less, she saw it leaning against the wall beside the bed.

His expression was pure invitation, and he scooted over, patting the empty space he was making on the bed. It was, you know, a little small. It would be cuddly. That was absolutely okay, though. There were definitely worse places she could be sleeping.

Darcy walked back across the small room to the bed, shimmying out of her clothes before lifting up the covers and sliding in beside him. He was shifting down at the same time, and his hand on her hip gently rolled her so she was facing away from him. She snuggled back until she was snug against him, her back against his chest, her ass against his pelvis. “This isn't so bad,” she murmured. “I bet it's way more comfortable than the chair, at least. Although...” She twisted to look over his shoulder at where he had his head propped up on one hand. “We could try that out, too.”

He smiled in response, ducking his head to press a warm kiss against her shoulder. “We should probably sleep at some point.”

“I guess. I dunno, there's coffee. And sleep is overrated.” She grinned at him.

Daniel pressed gently against her shoulder under she was more or less on her back, and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips were warm and soft, he still tasted a little bit like the coffee he'd had before they left the office as he licked into her mouth.

She reached up one hand to tangle her fingers in his hair, letting her teeth catch against his lower lip. He groaned, she loved that response, and his hand slid along her shoulder and down her chest until he was cupping one breast, his palm skating over the sensitive peak. His fingers moved over the soft skin until he was rolling her nipple between finger and thumb.

She drew his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it until he that quiet noise of appreciation that never failed to make her smile. The pressure against her nipple grew a little firmer and she sucked in a sharp breath, and it was her turn to make an appreciative noise.

His fingers traced down the soft curve of her stomach and over her hip until they were tickling at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She squirmed a little against him, pulling her mouth away as he gently gripped her thigh, bringing it up and back to hook over his hip.

Darcy broke away from the kiss when his fingers traced back down along the inside of her leg. Her giggle turned abruptly into a gasp when one finger pressed in against her clit, rolling lightly back and forth. “Daniel,” she murmured. She closed her teeth over her lower lip, but that didn't stop her moan from coming out as two fingers circled quickly over the sensitive bead of nerves.

He'd asked her to show him how she liked to be touched, and he liked using that knowledge to reduce her to a quivering puddle of pleasure. Like he was doing now. His lips touched against her shoulder again, the quick motion of his fingers bringing her higher and higher.

She let her hand fall away from the back of his hair, slipping it under his arm and behind her until she could feel the trail of hair that led down from his navel to exactly what she was looking for. He was starting to get hard, and she closed her hand over length, her fingers stroking at the seam until the bottom until he was fully erect, the smooth hardness filling her hand.

“I want you.” His voice was low in her ear. “I need you, Darcy.”

She shifted a little, tilting her pelvis back and guiding his cock until it was brushing against the wetness along her center. Daniel groaned a little as she teased the head back and forth through her slick heat. “Fuck. Where's the rubber?” He usually wasn't the swearing type, but it had been that kind of day. There was a strain in his voice, an edge, and she let go of him to grab the condom from where she'd left it on the bedside table, passing it back to him.

“Right here.” Darcy moved forward a little to give him room, and she heard him open it. In just a second he was pulling on her hips, bringing her back towards him. She reached for him again, her fingers closing over his latex-covered erection. This time when she tilted back towards him, she guided him directly her pussy. He pushed slowly inside, and she let out a long sigh as she felt him fill her.

His hand fell in front of her again, the tips of his fingers circling over clit. He rocked against her, a slow, deep rhythm that made her moan as she shifted back to meet him. She clutched at his ass, pulling him closer, feeling the muscle flex every time he surged into her. Her eyes were tightly shut, his breath stirring against the back of her hair.

The circle of his fingers was relentless, pushing the heat in her higher and higher. Her thighs shook a little, her body stilling as everything came to a stop just for a moment. Her orgasm spilled over her, heat spreading out through her body. Daniel groaned as she clenched around him, but his rhythm only faltered for a second as he continued to thrust deep inside her.

His hand fell away, and she felt his fingers lacing between hers where they rested against his ass. He kissed her shoulder again.

On and on, a hazy, slow roll of pleasure. Another orgasm pushed through her, and this time the contractions of her cunt around him made his movements grow jerky. She dug in her fingers, pulling him against her as hard as she could, and buried his cock as deep as he could, his body stiff against her.

His hand, fingers still entwined with hers, came to rest across her waist as he held her tightly to him. Darcy smiled. “I've wanted to hold you all day, you just looked so much... Just like you needed a hug.”

“I'm glad today's over,” he answered into her hair, and she felt his lips moving across the back of her neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to "It's Been A While."


End file.
